


Pantheon

by TheRobberBridegroom



Series: The New Gods [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRobberBridegroom/pseuds/TheRobberBridegroom
Summary: My first version of my family in Greek Mythology
Series: The New Gods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703485





	Pantheon

When they came from the old world to the new, the changes were so drastic, they didn't even keep their names, but evolved to new gods.


End file.
